vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Queen Clarissa
Clarissa is a character in Alterealm World and Vigilance Chronicles. She is the leader of Abyss Guild and is a 'stepmother' of Hime. She appears in Vigilance Chronicles as a supporting character of Xiara, Vigilance and Shichirou, but in one episode becomes an antagonist siding alongside Xiara and the Dark Force. Overview Appearance Clarissa is a Grim Reaper with the status of a Deity, the strongest rank of these supernatural beings of the Astral World. Because of this, she is able to adopt physical forms on the temporal world. Her original form is unknown but it is assumed to be a humanoid entity, as the appearance of a young 15-year old human girl with 2 pigtails for her hair. On Saurotopia, Clarissa appears as a juvenile Troodon ''who bears fur-like feathers over her entire body that are barely developed due to maturity. Once Xiara reveals her identity as the Accursed Goddess and seemingly changes allegiance to the Dark Force, Clarissa reassumes her human form. Her colour theme is mainly white with a bit of cyan-bluish tone. In this case, her human form's hair and her Saurotopian form's feathers and fur are depicted to have this colour scheme. Both of her forms wear a dark blue and white coat, pitch-black tight pants, and black fingerless gloves. In her human form, Clarissa also appears to have a bow tie over her hair and pigtails to keep it from splitting and loosening. '''Personality' Like Xiara, Clarissa as a Deity turns out to be a complex character. In fact, even if she closely resembles Xiara in both her human and Saurotopian form, the younger Clarissa is much more playful, energetic, and kind. However, due to her youthful appearance, she still has not matured and she tends to be egoistic and talkative which may annoy some. Despite this, Clarissa shares the same collected, cold and quiet persona as Xiara and all other Deities of the Astral World. Weapons and Abilities * Zephyros and Qliphos: Clarissa is skilled as a dual wielding swordswoman as she has two blades at her disposal. She is able to conjure an ice coating (see cryokensis below) around each of her blades, giving the impression of an incredibly sharp ice blade and granting it a greater amount of strength that can pierce even the toughest armour. The blades can combine together to form a double-edged blade, which she could wield with great efficiency. ** Maelstrom Dance: Clarissa's signature 'blade dance' moves through hacking and slashing her way as the blades eradicate whatever it hits. ** Hypothermic Edge: Being continuously attacked by Clarissa's swords will result in their flow of energy within themselves becomes slower and in the end, frozen in appearance of stuck encased within ice. As for the case of mortals, their very body will slowly freeze and become frozen in the end. * Cryokensis: Clarissa is a master of generating and manipulating the element of ice, able to conjure it into various techniques of her own, ranging from construction of objects (e.g. walls) to projectiles aimed at specific targets. This ability is unique that differs her from other Deities who possesses telekinesis. ** Everwinter Wave: Combining the use of her swords and her ice manipulation, Clarissa can send a freezing wave of ice with the blades, freezing things in its way. ** Snow Umbrella: Due to the nature of the guild revolving around stealth, Clarissa can become invisible using this ice technique perfect for infiltration and stealth operation. * Glacial Barrier: Clarissa has complete immunity to ice-based attacks due to her living in life as a stone-cold Deity, never suffered from any ill effects to low temperatures in the Astral World and her generating of ice. Biography Clarissa is the original 'mother figure' of Hime as she has been taking care of her all along, until Hime is born in the temporal world (Story of Darklight Chronicle Episode Ex) and had a real mortal mother, who turns out to be Xiara in Darklight Chronicles. Thanks to Hime, Clarissa and her factions side with Xiara on the huge war, until the dark truth revealed that they've realised everyone needs to work together to stop the chaos. She leads the small Black Ops group of spirit mercenaries known as the "Abyss Guild". Although the guild's military was no match for the large factions like Pristine Group, they operated in the darkness and use it as their advantage. Alterealm World TBA Vigilance Chronicles Thousands of years later after the events of Alterealm World, Clarissa entered the temporal world of Saurotopia, having been summoned by Xiara to aid her on a secret mission. Blending in the dinosaur themed planet, she adopted the guise of a young Troodon and proceeded on to travel to find and rendezvous with Xiara in Terra District. Commando Vigilance TBA Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Retribution TBA Salvation TBA Trivia * Like Xiara, despite being called a queen, Clarissa appears very young in human form. ** She is the youngest in appearance out of all 'leading deities' of Astral World, resembling a 15 year old girl. ** Despite being called a queen, she is not an actual queen but it is just a competent word to describe her. * Clarissa's human form is originally based off and similar to Theresa Apocalypse from Houkai Impact 3. ** Her hairstyle resembles more of Theresa's Empyrean Psalms costume's hairstyle. * TBA